The present invention relates to canopies, hoods, and/or umbrellas. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flexible water resistant canopy having a collapsible frame and a harness for suspending the canopy around a user's body and securing it to a user's waist, thereby allowing the user to have the availability of the canopy at all times without requiring the user to use his or her hands to hold the canopy in position.
Portable canopies such as umbrellas are well known around the world. They are used outdoors when weather conditions are poor and people want to prevent the elements, such as rain, snow, and sleet from falling on them and soaking their clothes. Further, canopies are also widely used to block the sun.
Canopies come in a variety of shapes and sizes. However, a common feature is that they need to be affixed to a surface or held by the user when in use. Even when not in use and there is a threat of inclement weather, an umbrella, for example, must be carried either by hand or in a carry case of some sort. This deficiency makes it nearly impossible and potentially dangerous for the user to use the standard umbrella when performing activities that require two hands, such as riding a bicycle or carrying a large package. Additionally, holding a standard umbrella up for long periods of time can be tiring, such as when attending a sporting event that is taking place in the rain. These events can go on for prolonged periods of time, which may be too long to have to hold an umbrella in its normal upright, in-use position.
Canopies are also commonly known to fail in strong, windy conditions. For example, large canopies are often dislodged from the ground and driven or flown away by the wind and the majority of umbrellas are driven to invert. This problem occurs with any size canopy or umbrella due to the structures acting as sails.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these problems associated with traditional canopies and umbrellas and can be used in all weather conditions.